Trash bag removal from a trash container is difficult primarily due to the vacuum seal formed between the bag and the container. Lifting a trash-filled bag from the container typically engages a vacuum between the bag and the container bottom and sides. Difficulty is increased for the elderly and the physically impaired when trying to perform the bag lifting movement while combating container lift at the same time. Additionally, even if vacuum is minimal or eliminated, friction between the bag and the container sill inhibits bag removal, as many containers are relatively light weight and simply lift off of the floor along with attempts to lift the bag from within. A lack of sturdiness of most containers can further inhibit the separation of bag and container, as the container is difficult to hold in a non-flexing posture. What is needed is an inexpensive trash container that solves the above problems.
1. Field of the Invention
The vacuum release trash container apparatus relates to trash containers and the like and more especially to a vacuum release trash container that provides vacuum release, rigidity, and foot holds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a plethora of prior art in the field of trash containers. Each provides unique features, although none provide the unique and combined features of the present apparatus. Prior related art U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,343 to Grimesey et al. Aug. 15, 2000 teaches a step and lift refuse liner removal system. The system provides a moving support plate within with lifting assembly for the support plate. The system is far more complex than the current apparatus, and further, cannot offer the inexpensive problems of the current apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,495 to Frei Nov. 5, 2002 teaches a garbage can and method therefor which provides a garbage can defining apertures around an open end and a closed end in order to maintain equilibrium of air pressure within the receptacle so avoid the suction-cup effect when inserting and removing a garbage bag. The device does not offer the combined problem solutions provided by the current apparatus, namely, vacuum release, sturdiness, and foot holds. U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,281B2 to Joseph May 18, 2004 teaches a vacuum-release waste receptacle offered in a variety of different configurations of the air baffles. The devices does not offer the combined problem solutions of the present apparatus.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a vacuum release trash container apparatus that provides for the advantages of the vacuum release trash container apparatus. In tis respect, the vacuum release trash container apparatus substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. Therefore, a need exists for an improved vacuum release trash container apparatus.